Black Out Ascension
Appearing in "Black Out Ascension" Featured Characters: *El Tigre (Manny Rivera) (First Apperance) *New York City Police Department **Whyatt Beanstalk (First Apperance) **Pig (First Apperance) **Red Riding Hood (First Apperance) **Princess Pea (First Apperance) Recurring Characters: *Virginia (Single Apperance) *Daily Bugle **Mr. Boss (First Apperance) *Spike (First Apperance) *Paxton Powers (First Apperance) Villains: *Blight (Derek Powers) (First Apperance) *Rupert Kingpin Benson (First Apperance) Locations: *Manny's House *New York City *OSCORP **Medic Green *The High School Items: *El Tigre's Save *El Tigre's Belt *Blight's Electronic *Derek's Deathing History It’s night at the New York City docks and Blight personally hosts a robbery of several canisters of polymer. After easily dealing with the dockworkers, he soon discovers more trouble when he's confronted by El Tigre. El Tigre manages to stop the robbery and Blight ends up destroying all the canisters of polymer in a failed attempt to stop his enemy. However, the workers are trapped in a fire. Forced to save them, El Tigre allows Blight to escape. However, he discovers one of Blight’s thugs and searches him, finding an ID card from Wayne-Powers. Back at his lab, Blight fumes over his failure and asks how long the skin will last if they procure the materials through proper channels. His doctors tell him, only about two weeks at most. Deciding that he can no longer keep up the charade, Powers decides to call in some help. Out in a South American branch of Wayne-Powers, people angrily crowd around the building chanting, "Paxton Powers polluter!" Paxton is unconcerned, and refuses to listen to their demands. Messie le Bul , Derek's secretary, arrives and tells Paxton that his father will see him. Paxton speaks privately with his father, who says he's appointing Paxton temporary chairman of the board. Derek says Paxton will be a puppet, taking orders from him, but if he does well, then he will acquire real power later. Paxton angrily refuses, then Derek breaks down a little and reveals his condition. Derek convenes a meeting of the Board, and several prominent stockholders, to announce his decision. Mr. Boss is also in attendance. Several persons protest, citing Paxton's poor track record in South America. Derek waves down their objections, but then several villagers from Virginia barge in, shouting about what Paxton has done to their rivers. Derek tries to keep his temper, but his skin starts to flake. Then their leader, Mr. Mendez, dumps a pail full of tainted water and dying fish onto the boardroom table, splattering Powers. At that, Derek goes berserk and transforms into Blight, before the eyes of the board, the stockholders, and everyone watching the news. Mr. Boss tries to intervene and is attacked, but El Tigre arrives, stopping Blight before he can kill Mr. Mendez. After a brief fight, Blight leaves the room and escapes. Cast *Dylan O'Brien as Manny Rivera / El Tigre *Cathy Weseluck as Spike *Tim Gunn as Derek Powers / Blight *Topher Grace as Paxton Powers *Crystal Reed as Virginia *J.K. Simmons as Mr. Boss *Tim Rice as Rupert Kingpin Benson & Messie le Bul *Jeremy Irons as Abraham White *Jim Carrey as Mr. Mendez *Nicholas Castel as Whyatt Beanstalk *Tajja Isen as Princess Pea *Siera Florindo as Red Riding Hood *Zachary Bloch as Pig Category:Episodes Category:Season 1